


The Sushi Date

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sushi Date, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Art inspired on Daniel and Marcus going to eat sushi together.





	The Sushi Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



> For Quagswagging.
> 
> Inspired on Daniel and Marcus going to eat sushi together.
> 
> Also the drawing is based/inspired on Soupery's expression meme work.


End file.
